La Historia de mi amor prohibido
by daniela70306
Summary: Luka es una adolecente de casi 16 años que conoce a miku mediante una red social (facebook) y su madre como es una cristiana fanatica no permite su amor ¿como sera la vida para estas dos chicas? pasen y lean... basada en echos reales, en lo que estube viviendo hasta ahora, pasen y lean, no se arrepentiran
1. El Comienzo

*LUKA POV*

Bueno, esta soy yo, Luka Megurine, una adolescente mundana que esta por graduarse de la secundaria, bueno, no exactamente, estoy en tercero, con una vida aburrida, casa aburrida, escuela aburrida, no pasa nada entretenido, todo en MI vida es total y exclusivamente aburrido… o… lo era, hasta que conosì a una chica que se llama Hatsune Miku bien, les hablare de ella, el 11-12-13 era un dìa normal como cualquier otro, bueno, no exactamente, o hubiese sido si no hubiera decidido confesarme a esa chica, la cual conocía bastante bien, yo, al igual que ella pensábamos que èramos almas gemelas, pero no tuve el valor de confesarme hasta ese dìa, y fue una grata sorpresa para mi pues, la hatsune correspondió mis sentimientos y bueno, el resto lo dejo a su criterio.

*sonido de despertador*

- Tsks, otro maldito dìa aburrido .- murmuro una peli rosa un tanto molesta porque un despertador de mierda arruino su sueño tan hermoso

- Los despertadores son INVENTOS DEL DEMONIO y vienen del INFRAMUNDO para dominarnos a todos.- dijo para si misma la peli-rosa frunciendo el seño, si, estaba de mal humor, se levanto tranquila de la cama caliente en la cual se encontraba durmiendo hasta hace unos segundos y se comenzó a vestir, unas zapatillas rosas, un pantalón verde agua, una remera negra que decía "game Over Bitch" y arriba una campera de cuero negra, se dispuso a dirigirse a la cocina a preparase el desayuno, un café con leche y una galletitas, luego de desayunar, tomo su mochila y se dirigió camino a la escuela saco su teléfono del bolsillo (un moto G) y se propuso a poner música para que el camino no se haga tan largo en el colectivo y ella pueda sumergirse en su mundo , pronto llego a su destino, la cárcel de niños mejor conocida como escuela secundaria, entro a su salón, tubo clases, en fin, otro dia aburrido, a las 2 de la tarde fue a su encuentro, con esa chica, hatsune miku, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que venían hablando por facebook y whasapp y decidieron conocerse, bueno, ni bien llegue a la parada de colectivos que hay en la costa me dispuese a esperar a esa cierta peli-aqua que minutos mas tarde bajo de un colectivo con dos de sus amigas, una rubia y una peli-verde "rin y gumi" al parecer sus amigas se quedaron allí y ella comenzó a hacercarse a mi, la salude con un beso en la mejilla y comenzamos a caminar por laarena, mientras teníamos conversaciones triviales, para conocernos aun mas, de rrepente me suena mi celular, una llamada de mi mejor amiga Araceli, una chica alta de cabellos negros y ondulados, llamaba para pedirme si no podíamos vernos ahora en una plaza y bueno, como ya no teníamos de que hablar le dije que si, para luego colgar el teléfono e indicarle a miku que bayamos en dirección a la plaza, ella sola asintió y me siguió…. Aun que… yo la seguía a ella… DEMONIOS, NOS PERDIMOS!.

-Y… por donde quedala plaza mitre ?.- preguntó la peli-aqua

-Emm.. yo pensaba que vos saias como ir, asi que te estaba siguiendo…- dije algo apenada.

-What that,, yo pensé que vos me estabas llevando a mi asi que yo también te estaba siguiendo…- dijo la peli-aqua con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Ohhh… mierda…- murmure por lo bajo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA.- miku comenzó a reir desenfrenadamente y yo al escuchar su risa también comencé a reir, no podía evitarlo

-Bueno, supongo que si seguimos de largo por esta calle llegaremos, al fin y al cabo creo que esta es la calle de la plaza, pero mas al fondo….. oye luka, una pregunta, seguramente te la hecho antes pero bueno, últimamente mi memoria de elefante (por que nunca se me olvida nada) está algo baga… ¿ cuántos años tenes ?.- dijo la peli-aqua entre risas

-de acuerdo, si tú lo dices…. Pues tengo casi 16, Mmmm veamos… estamos en 3 de agosto,,, el 3 de octubre cumplo 16, exactamente faltan 2 meses.- dije sin rodeos

-Awww que mona ¡! Yo tengo 17 .- contesto la mayor muy feliz

-G-gracias.- dije totalmente roja y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, era obio, la peli-aqua me hace inmensamente feliz

Continuamos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos a la plaza, y allí estaba mi mejor amiga esperándome sentada en uno de los bancos de la plaza, yo era muy pero muy tímida, aun que ya le había comentado que Miku me parecía atractiva e iba a salir con ella en una cita ósea, como novias, aun que esta es la primera vez que la veo. Como mi amiga araceli es muy… como decirlo DESGRACIADA dijo "espérenme que ya vuelvo, voy a ver si esta el chico que me gusta por la plaza" y se escondió a tras de un árbol, en tonces me acerque a miku y comencé a besarla, mientras esa desgraciada tomaba fotos desde lo lejos y yo ni enterada, pues estaba de espaldas hacia donde estaba ella, luego de un tiempo llego araceli y me dijo que estaba sacando fotos y me las mostró, luego de eso, nos sentamos las 3, yo ella y mi "novia" cerca de donde estaban los juegos para niños y comenzó a alentarnos para que nos besemos, y bueno, lo logro, ya que miku era irresistible, luego de eso, me fui con miku y Araceli se quedo en la mitre boludeando, nos fuimos por ultima vez a caminar por la playa y la acompañe hasta la parada de colectivo, mientras ella esperaba su colectivo comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales como si se sintió bien y como le callo mi amiga, pronto llego su colectivo, el "521" asi que la salude y continuamos hablando por whatsapp, allí fue hasta nuestro primer mes donde sucedió algo horrible e inevitable

*FIN DE LUKA POV*

-Hoy es un dia hermoso.- murmuro una peli-rosa al despertarse- por fin voy un mes con mi novia hermosa, que ilucion hoy voy a hacer que sea el dia mas perfecto de la vida.- la peli- rosa se levantó de la cama,, se bañó, se cabio y comenzó a tocar el piano, pues, tenia un examen de admicion a una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas de su ciudad "buenos Aires" ya que se habían mudado con su madre hace 5 años por que en Tokio no les iva muy bien decidió que su vida tendría que ser hermosa, en una prestigiosa escuela de arte, pero como su vida romantica no se quedaba atrás, mientras su madre fue a buscar unos zapatos que había dejado arreglando en una zapateria ella fue hasta la florería de la vuelta de su casa y compro un ramo de rosas para el amor de su vida, pues ya lehabia escrito una canción y le compro un chocolate, todo para dárselo a su queridísima peli-aqua ese mismo dia, no sin antes despertarla con unas hermosas palabras de su parte, obiamente por whatspp la desperto, pues si bien vivian en la misma ciudad, miku y luka estaban muy lejos la una de la orta, cuando lka volvia con el ramo de rosas a su edificio, justo en el hall del edificio estaba su madre hablando con el conserge, ya había vuelto, tan rápido

-Hooo mierda y ahora que hago.- murmuro la peli-rosa por lo bajo pero cuando quiso darse cuenta su madre la estaba mirando, asi que luka solo entro a su edificio, para que luego su madre la llenara de preguntas

-Quien te dio esas flores?.- dijo Lucy, la madre de luka un poco extrañada

Luka se puso extrmadamente nerviosa, no tubo otra cosa mas que decir -Me las regalo…. La chica de… la florería.- muy nerviosa y llena de miedo, pues su madre era muy cristiana y jamás permitiría un amor entre dos chicas, ella ha tenido novias, claro mucho mas amyores que ella y su mama jamás lo permitió y le obligo a terminar con ellas…

-Donde queda esa florería ? asi voy a preguntarle a esa mujer por que te las dio.- dijo algo seria y enojada a lo que luka solo respondio - aca a la vuelta, pero no vallas por favor.- luka estaba muy asustada sabia que habia metido la pata y que ya no hay marcha atrás, era obio tenia que decirle

- VOS ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, QUIERO SABER LA VERDAD Y LA QUIERO SABER AHORA.- dijo furiosa lucy entrando con su hija a la puerta del departamento

-ahora te digo, vos sentate y dejame hablar.- dijo la peli-rosa, lucy se sento en el extenso sofá de su sala y luka comenzó a hablar pero lucy es muy histérica y no la dejaba hablar a luka asi que luka le grito

-TENGO NOVIA, SON PARA MI NOVIA ¿ ALGUN PROBLEMA ?.- grito luka desenfrenada, lucy se había parado del sofá , para segundos después caer de nuevo shoqueada agarrándose la cabeza. Lucy comenzó a darle el mismo sermón de siempre a luka, esta bien, tenia casi 16, pero no era estúpida, ya estaba cansada de eso de " te vas a ir al infierno" "el amor entre mujeres no existe, son demonios que se le meten a la gente" "eso es del diablo" luka sabia perfectamente que dios no condena a nadie, cada quien nace libre, para hacer con su vida lo que quiera, ella sabe que dios nos hace libre y que dios la ama tal y como es, el problema no es dios, ya que el no condena a nadie, el es justo, el problema son las personas, en este caso, su madre, las personas son las que condenan, son infelices que como no pueden ser felices tienen que arruinarle la vida a los demás para que se sientan aun mas infelices que ellos, pero esto con luka no funcionaba

-Se acabo, no tenes ni computadora, ni celular, ni internet hasta nuevo aviso.- dijo lucy creyendo que con eso evitaría que su hija deje de verse o amarse con miku, pero como su amor va mas alla ella nunca pudo preveer lo que pasaria


	2. El día desicivo

**BUENO ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A  .shizu... SIEMPRE TENES QUE LUCHAR POR O QUE QUERES Y NUNCA TE RINDAS ;)... BUENO ESTE FIC ESTA BASSADO EN ECHOS REALES, ES LA HISTORIA DE LO QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO Y DE LO QUE VIVÍ ASI QUE POR FAVOR NO DEJEN COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS**

**DISCLAIMBER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, SI ASI FUERA, SERIA MILONARIA Y NO ESTARIA VIVIENDO ESTO XD**

* * *

- No solo eso, sino que quiero que hables con esa "pendejita" y le digas que quiero hablar con ella.- dijo lucy furiosa - Yo ya me tengo que ir a trabajar pero me llevo el modem de internet, total, sin internet no podes hacer nada.- y así fue, su madre se había llevado el modem, luka no lo podía creer, no podía creer, se preguntaba "¿ porqué todo lo malo tiene que pasarme a mí ?" ella odiaba a su madre, desde que era chica, a ella siempre la acosaban los pedófilos y todos los hombres la intentaban llevar a la cama una vez cuando luka tenia 6 años, siempre se quedaban a dormir en la quinta de un amigo de su madre que tenia 60 años aproximadamente, y el hombre siempre la acosaba obligándola a que le toque su pene, pajarito, pito o como le quieran llamar, luka le había contado a su madre, pero esta no le creyó y por ende, jamás hizo nada solo se sentaba hay… a observar como cuando el ex marido de su madre lucy la golpeaba, su madre solo se quedaba sentada observando, como si estuviera de acuerdo con ese tipo de actitudes, por eso luka siempre le tuvo odio, desgraciadamente le tocó vivir una vida de mierda llena de infelicidad, su madre hacia distinción entre ella y sus otras dos hermanas, y su padre siempre cuando luka lo iva a visitar (por que no vivian en la misma ciudad, su padre vive en un pueblo pero casi todo el tiempo estaba con su ex esposa en su casa) la hacia dormir en una colchoneta, en el piso, al fondo de la enorme casa de su ex esposa en una habitación obscura y llena de cosas medicas, ya que la señra de su padre era doctora, y luka le tenia muchísimo miedo a la obscuridad, pero bueno, asi era su ida, o al menos hasta que conoció a miku, miku logro llenarle esa infelicidad que tenia, miku logro hacer lo que nadie pudo hacer por luka, ella la enamoro profundamente, como nunca antes nadie lo había echo con miku a su lado luka se sentía feliz, ella la complementaba, era su alma gemela, definitivamente su adre había ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra, esto es soloel comienzo… al dia siguiente como a luka se le había roto su celular lucy le dejo el de ella ( aun que sin chip, para que no pueda usar nada) lo que lucy no sabia es que para usar whatsapp solamente necesitas internet y su madre dejo el modem pero se llevo la computadora de luka a su cuarto y la dejo bajo llave para que no pueda usarlo, luka agarro rápidamente el celular cuando se fue su madre y comenzó a hablar

*CHARLA DE WHATSAPP*

- hola mi cielo, perdón por no darte noticias de vida, perdón por no haberte escrito durante mucho tiempo, te amo, yo ya sabia que todo esto iva a pasar, siempre lo supe pero no importa, yo jamás me voy a volver a apartar de tu lado, lo juro, tengo un plan amor mira, mi mama quiere que te llame (luego lo hare mediante su celular por que a mi me cancelo todo y como es saldo prepago bueno, me cago el celular) vamos a fingir que terminamos, osea vamos a hacer todo finjido, lagrimas falsas, todo falso ¿si? Yo te amo y jamás te avandonare mi vida te lo juro.- dijo la peli-rosa bastante alterada, extrañaba mucho hablar con miku, realmente l amaba y no quería que nada alo le pase, tampoco quería que su mama le prohíba verlao hablarle asique había ideado un plan

-Bueno mi cielo, gracias por decirme sinceramente si no me hubieras avisado yo habría pensado que todo lo que me dirias es real y lo primero que haría al salir de tu casa seria suicidarme por que en verdad te amo y yo no podría soportar que me aparten de tu lado, yo a eso ya lo sufri con aylin amor, creo que no te lo conte, pero aylin fue mi primer novia, yo estaa muy enamorada de ella, ya llevavamos un año y medio, con ella había tenido mi primera vez… y … de un dia para el otro ella ya no me había escrito, no me había siqueira halado, se fue, sin decirme nada, sin darme una explicación, sus padres no aceptaban nuestra relación y se la llevaron a otro país, yo llore mucho por que en verdad la amaba y casi me mato.- dijo entre lagrimas la peli-turquesa

-No te preocupes amor, a eso jamás lo permitiré, hazme caso, vamos a fingir todo y después ya veremos que hacer, pero no te preocupes que jamás me voy a apartar de tu lado mi vda, ahora me tengo que ir por que mi mama esta por llegar del trabajo y si me ve que te escribo se enterara de todo y me va a matar mi cielo, adiós teamo mucho y cuidate.- dijo la peli-rosa

-gracias amor, igualmente, tu también cuidate, te amo muchísimo.- dicho eso la peli-rosa borró la conversacion y dejo el celular táctil en la mesita

*FIN DE LA CONVERSACION*

Mientras esperaba luka se dispuso a mirar tele hasta que por fin se hicieron las 8:30 pm y su madre llego del trabajo

-Mamá llamemos a Miku asi mañana le decis todo lo que tenes para decirle.- dijo luka fingiendo una cara de tristesa y lagrimas

-Bueno, pero te advierto que vas a terminar con ella por que eso esta mal, dios no permite eso, y menos para una hija de dios que es cristiana y va a la iglesia, y si no te gusta te armas la valija y te vas a vivir con tú padre.- dijo con dureza lucy

-Bueno mamá.- dijo fríamente luka y se dispuso a llamar a la peli-aqua, ya habían arreglado todo he iva a ir miku a su casa mañana por la tarde, a las 2 de la tarde para ser más exactas, cuando su madre saliera del trabajo

* * *

*Al día siguiente*

*sonido de timbre*

-hay bajo.- dijo luka disimulando tristeza aun que en ese momento estaba sola, tenia muchos nervios y miedo no quería que su madre le haga o diga algo malo a su preciada miku, rapidamente bajo por el ascensor a abrirle Miku y cuando ya estaba abajo le susurra al oído

- Recuerda que es todo finjido hermosa no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, solo confía en mi.- dijo tiernamente luka

-Bueno cielo confo en vos y siempre lo are,no pasa nada.- dijo miku mientras luka le abria caballerosamente la puerta del ascensor y la dejaba pasar primero

- ¿no estas ni siquiera un poco Mmmm… nerviosa?.- dijo luka

-No cielo, no estoy nerviosa, pero por lo visto vos si jajaja.- dijo la peli-aqua con una pequeña risita

-Mouuu …. Malaa! Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa, no solo que vas a conocer a tú suegra sino que también vas a pelar con ella, pero no te preocupes te hice venir a esta hora pero siempre llega como a las 2:30… fue para que pasemos tiempo juntas amor.- dijo luka toda sonrojada

-Aww que hermosa cielo en ese caso voy a aprovechar cada segundo a tú lado.- dijo miu con voz seductora, dicho esto luka saco la llave de su departamento (5 c) y ni bien entraron se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a besase desenfrenadamente como si fuese la ultima vez en su vida que se vieran, luka comenzó a meter la mano por debajo de la remera de miku y viceversa y comenzaron a tocarse los pechos mutuamente, luego de un rato ya estabas algo exitadas y como luka presentia, escucho una llave meterse por el picaporte de la puerta y rápidamente se separaon y se pusieron lejos la una de la otro

-Hola hija ya llegue.- dijo la madre de luka entrando con su bolsa llena de cosas del trabajo de repente la sonrisa de su madre se convirtió en una cara de culo… emm.. perdón digo… disgusto

-Quien es ella y que hace aca.- pregunto lucy

- Mamá ella es Miku…. Mi novia ¿no te acordas que ayer por la noche la llamamos para que venga asi hablabas con ella? Bueno, aquí esta.- dijo luka algo enojada por que su madre había olvidado que tendría que hablar con ella

Y bueno, su madre comenso a hablar… dios mio esa mujer se comio a un loro, no paraba de hablar y en sima tonterías -Ya que las dos son cristianas en tonces vas a entender que no quiero que se vallan al infierno vs sos una niña muy hermosa tenes que tener un lindo esposo e hijos, esto no puede ser.- y cosas como esadespues de largas horas de oir tonterías, fingr llantos, exagerar y demás luka hizo una pregunta

-Mamá ¿ puedo seuir siendo su amiga y podemos seguir viéndonos ?.- pregunto muy nerviosa la peli-rosa

-Mmm… si, pero solo como amigas, ya conoces las reglas, y no todos los días, pero te advierto que no vas a tener el celular ni internet hasta nuevo aviso.- dijo lucy

-Bueno mamá.- respondió la peli-rosa haciendo que en sus ojos alla es destello de brillo y emoción- bueno, vamos a la peluquería y a comprar ropa .- dijo lucy - preguntale a miku si quiere venir asi no te aburris.- las aludidas asintieron y bueno, se fueron a la peluquería, hablaron y compraron ropa, luego de eso a miku la llamo su mama y bueno, se tubo que ir pero eso no termina hay, miku estaba sumamente feliz y luka también por que sabían que podían continuar viéndose, aun que sea como amigas, si claro "amigas" delante de su madre

* * *

**bueno, esto no termina aqui, faltan muchisimos caps,seguramente subire otro mañana pero despues de mañana ya no se cuando podre subir, tal vez sea uno por semana, de todas formas no quiero prometer nada por que con la escuela no se si podre cumplir u.u no me gusta prometer algo y dejarlos esperando, pero tratare de que sea 1 por semana :3 un abrazo y hasta mañana ;)**


	3. Mi primera vez

**BUENOOOO MIS QUERID S LECTORAS/ES ACA EL CAPITULO 3 BUENO, LA VERDAD QUE LO IVA A ESCRIBIR MAÑANA PERO BUENO COMO MI MAMA SE FUE A LA IGLECIA Y ESTABA SOLA DECIDI ESCRIBIR ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO CON MUCHAS ILUCIONES EL CAP 3 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

**" _Mi Primera_ Vez "**

Despues de ese dia, miku y luka pasaron 1 mes sin verse, pero se halaban por whatsapp

Hasta que un dia luka por fin la invito a miku a su casa claro, esta vez con el permiso de su madre

*PEQUEÑA CONVERSACION DE WHATSAPP*

-Amor te gustaría venir a mi casa este viernes ? mi madre trabaja por la tarde asi que estaremos solas.- dijo luka muy feliz.

-Claro cielo, me encantaría, ¿ ya le preguntaste a tú mamá amor ?.- respondió miku sonriendo

-Si cielo, y me ha dicho que si, sino no te hubiera dicho mi vida.- contesto luka

-Bueno cielito, en tonces nos vemos mañana ¿ a qué hora voy mi vida? .- dijo miku curiora

- A las dos amor, a esa hora ella se va al trabajo.- dijo luka sin rodeos

-Bueno amor en tonces mañana a las dos nos vemos, adiós cielo, cuidate, te amo.-dijo miku tiernamente

-Yo también te amocieo y tú también cuidate mucho princesa.- respondió luka llena de iluciones y muy feliz -Hasta mañana…-

*FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN*

Luka dejo su teléfono arriba de su mesa de luz y se dispuso a dormir esperando con ancias a que llegue mañana

* al dia siguiente*

-¡ Qué bien hoy será un gran día!.- dijo luka al levantarse de la cama y desperezarse completamente- Por fin podre ver a miku luego de tanto tiempo, estoy muy feliz.-

Efectivamente hoy era un gran dia, los pajaros cantaban ella estaba de muy buen humor y su madre no estaba, se había ido temprano, sin duda era un dia genial, luka miro el reloj -Oh rayos 13:30.- salió de un salto de su cama como alma que se la lleva el diablo y comenzó a cambiarse, hacer su cama y ordenar su habitación, ya eran las 14:10 y por fin se escucho el sonido del portero, luka bajo coriendo como si no hubiese un mañana y le abrió a miku quien la esperaba feliz en la puerta, la extrañaba mucho, había pasado un mes entero desde que se vieron por ultima vez y ya la extrañaba, extrañaba el tacto de su piel, sus labios batallando contra los de ella, sin dudas, quería quedarse con luka para no volver a tener que separarse nunca mas, pero como el destino es cruel y creo que quería que ellas sufrieran, si, lua y miku sfren mucho, ya que no se pueden ver seguido, no hay peor dolor que el de tener a tu ser amado en tu misma ciudad y no poder verla, no hay peor dolor que la frialdad de un celular o una computadora para hablar con tu esposa o ser amado, no hay peor dolor que escribirle versos en un celular en vez de dedicarle canciones en persona, no hay, efectivamente, no hay peor cosa que pasar uno de sus aniversarios hablando por un celular la una con la otra, en vez de estar disfrutando de su vida juntas, el destino era terriblemente cruel, es tan duro, tan horrible tener a alguien a quien amar de verdad y que darias tú vida por esa persona y no poder estar con ella siempre que quieres, pero bueno, todo lo que están pasando es por algo, me iria demasiado a la religión pero,…. Que mas da… dios dijo "si te pasan cosas malas es por que estas llendo por buen camino, no deves rendirte, siempre hay que seguir a delante pese a todo, por que si te critican, te hieren o la estas pasando mal, significa que ese es la camino correcto para alcanzar tu sueño" y asi es… bueno, una vez que las dos enamoradas subieron hasta el apartamento de luka, se dispusieron a jugar al video-juego de slenderman, luka quería asustar a miku para reírse un rato, pero le salió al revés y la assustada termino siendo ella, no se imaginan la vergüenza de luka 15 años y pegando gritos de niña de 7 jajaja bueno, después de eso luka y miku se aburrieron, miku se recostó en la cama de luka que estaba justo l lado del computador y luka se le recostó al lado

- te amo cielo, esto es lo que siempre quicera estar asi a tú lado, decearia que esto dure para siempre, desearía que el tiempo se detuviera para que podamos estar juntas solas tu y yo.- dijo luka con una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa y un calor que desbordaba de su corazón, era el calor que sentía por ella, que le quemaba con la intensidad de mil soles

-Awww sos hermosa mi vida, la verdad que no se que decir, yo también te amo un monton y lo que masdecearia en el mundo seria poder estar a tú lado para siempre, sin ningún tipo de restricción, barrera o algo que me impida verte, te amo cada dia mas mi cielo, mi amor por vos nunca va a disminuir, al contrario cielo, siempre va en aumento por que te amo infinitamente, sos lo mas importante para mi y sin vos yo me muero no soy nada, al igual que tú sin mi, nacimos para estar juntas somos almas gemelas y creo que no fue casualidad que nos hallamos conocido, fuiste, eres y seras mi mejor "sugerencia de amistad".- dijo miku con mucha ternura y amor, mientras miraba a su amadadirectamente a los ojos, cosa que hacia que luka se derrita por dentro y como luka no supo que decir comenso a besarla desenfrenadamente creo que un beso dice mas que mil palabras, pero poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono y fuero nincorporandose caricias en el cuerpo de miku por parte de su peli-rosa, sin despegar ni por un segundo los labios de los de miku, luka metió su mano izquiera dentro de a remera de miku y dentro de su sosten y comezo a tocarle sus pecho, luka , era muy inexpertaya que era virgen y esa era su primera vez, miku lo sabia asi que estaba tratando de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible con ella y lo mas amorosa que se podía, luka, sin dejar de tocar los pechos de luka, comenzó a bajar haciendo una caminito de besitos desde los labios de miku hasta su cuello, una vez allí, comenzó a lamer, besar y morder cuidadosamente el cuello de la mayor haciendo que esta gimiese levemente

- te amo cielo.- dijo luka con voz seductora

- yo también te amo mi vida.- respondio miku con vos tierna

luka volvió a besar los labios de miku y comenzó a deslizar su mano izquierda por el pantalón de la mayor, una vez allí, metió su mano entre la ropa intima de miku y comenzó a tocar aquel botoncito rosa que ya estaba algo duro, haciéndola soltar algunos pequeños gemidos ahogado, miku un poco de tiempo desues comenzó a hacer lo mismoy comenzaron a tocarse sus intimidades mutuamente mientras no paraban de besarce, luka comenzó a introducir unos de sus dedos dentro de miku, haciendo que esta soltara un par de gemidos, miku también hizo lo mismo con luka, haciendo que la aludida comenzara a gemir desenfrenadamente, ahh… gemidos, eso era como música para sus oídos

-A-amor Y-ya estar C-cerca?.- pregunto entre gemidos y jadeos de placer la peli-aqua

-S-si amor y V-vos?.- respondió luka entre gemidos

-S-si.- contesto miku, dicho esto fueron incrementando la velocidad con la que ivan introduciéndose los dedos, hasta que por fin llegaron al orgasmo

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh.- gritaron al unisono

-te amo cielo.- dijo luka

-Yo también te amo muchísimo mi vida.-dijo miku

Luego de esto se acomodaron la ropa, se peinaron y luka acompaño a miku hasta la parada de colectivo, pues, ya era muy tarde y miku tenia muchos whatsapps de su madre, pidiéndole que por favor regrese a casa por que esta muy peligroso a esas horas como para que ande sola por hay, miku tomo su colectivo, no sin antes despedirse con un corto y efimero beso en los labios y un adios


	4. La Amnesia

Bueno chicos voy a empezar por contestar los reviews

Fan rubius: gracias por tu apoyo y tu buena onda n/n emm… veras, es que yo amo a luka, en tonces en el fic, yo soy luka y bueno mi esposa (novia por que aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos) tiene 17 y yo casi 16 bueno y como a mi novia hermosa le gusta miku ella hace en el rol de miku :33

.shuzu: esa respuesta es fácil de responder jeje, la verdad es que soy cristiana (todos los sabados voy a un grupo para adolecentes y los domingos a la igle, voy por que me gusta, no por que me obliguen) y la biblia no dice nada de eso en la biblia dice esto "los hombres dejaron de juntarse con mujeres y comenzaron a cometer aberraciones sexuales con personas de su mismo sexo, dios aborrece eso" lo que quiere decir es que esta mal hacerlo por placer y no por amor, pero casi todas las personas interpretan la palabra de la biblia para beneficio propio y a mi me parece muy mal y muy injusto que le digan a alguien, o que lo condenen de esa manera diciéndole que se va a ir al infierno cuando no es asi, dios perdona hasta el asesino mas famoso, pero bueno, la mayoría de las personas son infelices que buscan la felicidad haciendo que las demás sean tan miserables como ellas, por eso, nunca te rindas y lucha x tus sueños. Que nada es imposible :3.

Bueno ahora si, sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 3

* * *

_**La Amnesia**_

Al dia siguiente Luka le pregunto a su madre si miku podía quedarse a dormir todos los fines de semana para que puedan ir a la iglesia juntas ( al grupo de jóvenes que se llama LA BRUJULA: encuentra tu rumbo) y bueno, después de rogarle un buen rato, la madre de la peli-rosa asintió, pero aun no confiaba mucho en ella asi que le pidió que duerman con la puerta abierta, luego de que lucy le diera el si, luka fue hasta su pieza, tomo su celular, abrió el whatsapp y comenzó a escribirle a su hermosa pei-aqua, obiamente no le decía nada de "amor" "cielo" "mi vida" para que la mama de luka no lo leyera y tengan que termnar en serio, asi que, cuando la madre de luka se iba a trabajar ellas hablaban esas cosas entre paréntesis, para después borrar los paréntesis y asi nadie sospechase

*CONVERSACION DE WHATSAPP*

-Holaaaa negri, te tengo una buena noticia.- dijo la peli-rosa muy feliz de la vida

-Cual notishia negrii ¿?.- contesto la mayor

- vash a venir toooodosh los findesh a mi casa y vamos a ir juntas a la igle *u*.- dijo muy feliz luka

-¿! en serio ¡!? OuuuO *uuu* .- contesto miku sin decir ni una sola palabraa mas

-chiiii OuO aun que todavía falta para el sábado D: pero weno no pasha nada… negra me tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, en un rato te escribo, cuando se valla mi mama.- dijo luka muy feliz esperando a que su peli-aqua le contestase

- weno negri, te espero, byeeee *uuu*.- contesto miku

-byeeee.- dijo luka para después meter su celular en el bolsillo

*FIN DE LA CONVERSACION*

La peli rosa se dirigió a su computadora de escritorio para echarse unas partidas al counter strike, entro al juego eligio bando, y estuvo 2 hs juando, cuando ya se canso de que la mataran agarro su celular y le empeso a escribir a su hermosa peli-aqua aprovechando que su madre estaba trabajando le escribia entre paréntesis

*CONVERSACION*

(-hola amor mi mama ya se fue a trabajar y no va avenir hasta las 8 asi que tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, ¿ qué haces hermosa ?)

(- juego con janet y vos amor?.- )dijo la peli-aqua

(- yo estoy aca en mi casa aburriiiida D: contame alguu *uu*).- le dijo luka muy feliz

(-amor…? Hola..?.- luka se estaba preocupando pasaban minutos y miku no le contestaba asi que se empeso a preocupar mucho -Amor, estas bien :C ¿? Contestame cielo.-) luego de unos minutos la peli-aqua por fin contesto

(-A-amor… J-jugando con Janet me di la C-cabeza contra la pared y M-me sangra… E-estoy mareada y T-tengo sueño :'(.- dijo entre sollozos la peli turquesa)

(-¿!Cooomo que te golpearte la cabeza ? ¿Cómo pasó ? pase lo que pase no te duermas amor :( .- dijo luka muy preocupada)

(-estaba jugando con mi perrita janet y como es chiquitita me empeso a morder las zapatillas pero despacito y yo Sali corriendo y me tire a la cama, pero M-me tire muy fuerte y me pase de largo… A-amor no me siento bien E-espera que voty a llamar a barbi.- dijo la peli-aqua a duras penas, pues por el golpe estaba muy mareada yle costaba escribir

(- bueno amor apurate y pase lo que pase no te duermas cielo, por qe podes parasar para el otro lado! Espera… ¿ que barbi O.O ?.- contesto luka con los ojos habiertos como platos)

(-B-bueno amor, P-pero tengo mucho sueño…. Barbi mi doctora.- contesto la peli-aqua)

(-Bueno amo apurate anda a llamarla enseguida.- dijo la peli-rosa mientras esperaba a que miku la llamase estaba muy preocupada… hy dios, que iba a ser con esa cosita hermosa, si no es un golpe, es un desmayo, pero bueno, asi de hermosa y devil la ama…. Ama a su "vampirita" ¿ por que vampirita ? pues por que… no puede estar mucho tiempo en el sol por que si hace mucho sol, como por ejemplo… un dia de verano, le empieza a sangrar la nariz y se desmaya. Según miku es algo normal en ella por que ella ya es un poco devil, pero eso no deja de lado que luka se preocupe mucho por su hermosa peli-aqua, unos minutos después luka le vuelve a escribir muy preocupada

(- Yyyyy amor ¿? Como estas que paso.- pero nadie contestaba….-Hoalaa cielo, por favor contestame…-seguian sin contestar en tonces luka comenzó a ponerse un tanto "paranoica" bueno, mas de lo que ya, de por si, era y comenzó a ponerle letra por letra

-A-M-O-R C-O-N-T-E-S-T-A-M-E-.- hasta que por fin alguien escribiiiooo.)

-Hola pequeña.- dijo alguien

-Hola :D al fin alguien me contesto ¿ qué le paso a tali ?.- dijo luka sumamente preocupada

-Bueno, veras pequeña, yo soy Barbara, la doctora de tali, ella se ha dado un golpe muy duro en la cabeza, gracias a ello se ha desmayado, pero no te preocupes niña, ella estará bien, aun que… ella perdio la memoria, seguramente se olvidara de algunas qcosas que paso en este mes, pero no te preocupes en dos días o tres lo podrá recordar, lo que importa es que no debes forzar a su memoria a que recuerde cosas ¿ si pequeña ? eso podría hacerle mucho daño, ya que ahora esta muy devil y puede desmayarse de nada si se desmaya tendremos problemas por que tendre que llevarla al hospital y conectarla a las maquinas niña por que puede que su salud empeore, asi que por favor, no hagas que recuerde nada ¿ si ?.- dijo barbara muy segura de si misma.

-C-como que perderá la memoria ? :'( ella se olvidara de mi ¿? Cuanto tardara en recuperarse ¿? :'( no quiero que le pase nada malo.- dijo entre sollozos de dolor luka

- Niña no llores, tranquilízate pequeña y yo te contestare las preguntas, pero tranquilízate ¿ si ? .- dijo con suma calma la rubia

-B-bueno :'(.- respondió luka intentando dejar de llorar

-Bueno.. pues, si todo va bien tardara 1 mes en recuperarse pequeña, con respecto a lo de la memoria, lamentablemente sufrió de una amnecia temporal por el golpe pequeña, pero no te preocupes por que no es nada grave y en unos días volverá a recordar todo, no le pasara nada malo niña y con respecto a lo otro… pequeña ella nunca se olvidara de ti ya que sus sentimientos están en el corazón y te ama tanto que jamás te olvidara, por eso no te preocupes niña, ella se puede haber olvidado de fechas, o de los recuerdos que tuvieron juntas este ultimo mes pero no te preocupes, solo será temporal niña, ya no lores linda ella no se olvidara de ti, por que te ama de verdad y con todo su corazoncito, ¿ quieres que te cuente algo pequeña ?.- dijo aquella mujer rubia de tez blanca calada y pacíficamente

-S-si cuéntame…. Pero… y si en realidad ella no me recuerda u.u ¿? Y si ya no me ama?.- luka aun seguía muy preocupada

FLASHBACK

* hace 3 dias atrás…. CONVERSACION DE WHATSAPP*

-amor, estas bien ¿? Por que no me conteas ni las llamadas ni los mensajes ni los whatsapps? Estas bien? Hace hs que estoy tratando de comunicarme con vos y nada… por favor contestame, estoy muy aburrida, rin esta con sus amigos y me dejo salita u.u y ahora estoy muy preocupada por que no me contestas.- dijo luka esperando alguna respuesta por parte de la peli-aqua, que después de 3 hs por fin se digno a contestar…

- perdón amor, el sol de ayer me hizo mucho mal y bueno…. Me desmaye y me trajeron al hospital y ahora estaba internada cielo…. Jajaja tendrías que ver la cara de barbi hace un rato cuando me desperté me dio el celular y vio que había un montonazo de mensajes, llamadas y whatsapps y me dijo " creo que estas en problemas peque" no te enojes cielo, perdóname por no contestarte, estaba inconsciente u.u.- dijo la peli-aqua

-bueno0 amor, no te preocupes, no pasa nada si ahora estas bien.- dijo luka por fin aliviando los nervios que tenia por que su princesita no le contestaba

- bueno amor, debo irme D: barbi me puso estas batas que las odio! Me dejan el culito al aire y me entra viento, ahora me tengo que cambiar y barbi me va a llevar a casa en su Ford K *u* después cuando llegue te escribo amor.- dijo muy contesta la peli-aqua

- JAJAJAJAJ culito? No querras decir CULOTE amor ¿? Jajaja bueno mi vida después hablamos cielo bye XD.-dijo entre carcajadas la peli-rosa imaginandose a su miku con el tracerote gigante al aire

- -.- perra! e.e me las vas a pagar e.e bye.- dijo miku fingiendo enojo

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK *

- Bueno pequeña, te acuerdas del dia en el que miku estaba internada en el hospital por que se había desmayado por insolación? Bueno, ese dia cuando se despertó y le di el celular, tendrías que haber visto como le brillaban los ojitos de felicidad a la pulga, eso es amor pequeña, estaba muy preocupada por que tu le habías escrito, no te imaginas la carita con la que leia los mensajes estaba muy contenta por que le habías escrito, niña ella te ama muchísimo, no la dejes ir y no te preocupes, tenga las amnesias que tenga ellas jamás te olvidara por que el amor que siente hacia ti es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa…bueno niña ahora debo ir a controlar a miku y verificar que todo este bien, sus latidos, etc, cuando se despierte le dire que hable contigo niña y le dare su celular, mientras tanto no te alteres, déjamelo a mi que todo estará bien. Adios niña, cuidate .- dijo barbi tratando de motivar a la peli-rosa para que se sintiera mejor y se de cuenta que mientras ella este hay nada malo le pasaría a su pequeña princesa

-Bueno barbi, lo dejo todo en tus manos, por favor hazme saber si le pasa algo, adiós, cuidate.-

*fin de la conversación*

Luego de eso luka empeso a dar vueltas y escuchar música tratando de pensar que todo estará bien y que nada malo le iba a suceder

-y si se olvido de nuestras primera vez…? Me muero si eso pasa .- pensó al peli rosa

Luego de una hora de llenarse de preguntas a si misma y de preocuparse aun mas, justo lo que le dijo barbi que no hicieran al fin recibió un mensaje de su hermosa peli aqua

*WHATSAPP*

- holaaaa amor barbi me conto todo lo que paso y ya estoy bien amor *u*.- dijo feliz la peli-aqua

-bueno cielo me alegro, ¿ y barbi, donde esta amor ?.- dijo luka un poco preocupada,pues quería hacerle una pregunta muy importante a miku pero no quería que la rubia se enterase, ya que.. le dijo que no podía hacerla esforzar su mente ni sus recuerdos

-Emm no cielo, barbi se acaba de ir por que tubo que ir a atender a un paciente de urgencia pero… para que la necesitabas? Querías que le diga algo?.- respondió miku que al parecer estaba un tanto curiosa

- no amor no era nada, no te preocupes, mor te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- dijo luka, sabiendo que no le tenia que preguntar por que ella quería saber si lo recordaba, le iva a dar un fuerte dolor en el pecho si no lo recordaba

-si, decime mi vida *u*.- dijo feliz y despreocupada la peli-aqua

-amor…. Te acordas de nuestra primera vez…?.- dijo lukla si rodeos

- ¿ Ya tuvimos la primera vez O.O ? ¿ cuando ? ¿ por que no lo recuerdo :C ? .- dijo algo mal miku

-no lo recordas por el golpe amor, pero si, ya tuvimos una primera vez, no te preocupes que en unos días lo recordaras, pero no intentes forzar tu mem oria, barbi dijo que no podias hacerlo y me va a matar si se entera que yo te estoy contando esto, no quiero que intentes recordar amor ¿si?.- dijo algo herida la peli-rosa, le dolia mucho que su hermsoa novia no recuerde su primera vez, si bien la amnesia era temporal… dolia que tu novia no lo recuerde, aun que lo oculto muy bien a pesar de que estaba llorando, no se lo dijo en ningún momento para que miku no se ponga peor e intente recordar

-P-pero :( yo quiero acordarme amor eso es muy importante no quiero no recordarlo.- dijo preocupada miku mientras se esforzaba por tratar de recordar

-amor te dije que no lo recuerdes ¿ te duele la cabeza ? amor…. Basta por favor, en unos días te vas a acordar o tal vez en unas hs pero ya no te esfuerces por favor, basta no quiero que te pase nada malo.- dijo muy preocupada la peli rosa y algo molesta por que miku no le hacia caso

-S-si, me duele un poco amor u.u… bueno pero yo quería recordar u.u.- contesto la peli-aqua algo triste

-bueno amor, ya lo vas a recordar, ahora quieor que vallas a dormir y descances tu mente, para mañana seguramente lo vayas a recordar.- dijo luka algo seria

-bueno amor u.u hasta mañana mi vida, descanza.- contesto miku algo triste

- vos también mi cielo y no estes mal linda, hasta mañana hemosa.- le respondió luka para luego dejar su celular sobre su mesita de luz y quedarse profundamente dormida

* * *

**Buenoooo chic s tal vez si tengo tiempo suva orto cap hoy a la tarde, sino esperenlo el sabado elel domingo, estare subiendo un cap por semana es un reo que me puse io misma :D ya que soy muy... como decirlo *cof cof* irresponsable *cof cof* y bueno queria ver si podia serme ams exigente asi que un cap por semana o si estoy bien 2 ! este fic va a ser muy largo por que bueno, tengo mucho que contar :DD asi que no se, creo que seran como maximo 20 o 25 caps**


End file.
